


the blood is on your tongue (as well as your hands)

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “Oh, hush,” Thor replied. His voice was deep from the excitement of a good fight. He was grinning, which only multiplied Loki’s frustration. “Battle is good for you. It puts some color in your pale cheeks.”Thor charged into another unnecessary brawl with horrid beasts. Loki wasn't pleased.





	the blood is on your tongue (as well as your hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Heeroluva, I hope you enjoy this! I had such a hard time picking what to write because there were so many great prompts!!!
> 
> I've never written any sort of bloodplay so I hope it's good??!?! Also yes I used Antichrist by The 1975 lyrics as a title in the year of our lord 2019.

Loki’s dagger found itself expertly lodged in the heart of a beast. Lightning ripped through the sky as Thor pummeled another with Mjolnir. Loki could somehow hear Thor’s laughter over his thunder. The heat of fury filled Loki at the sound of it.  _ They could have been killed. _

“Brother, can you not go one day with charging into battle with a foe twice your size?” Loki jeered. He kicked a bloody limb out of his path as he made his way to Thor.

“Twice my size? That one was easily three times!” Thor proclaimed. He pointed to the biggest of the group, lying limp on one of its kind. It had nearly pierced Loki’s chest with its horn. 

Loki’s grip on his dagger tightened. “You missed the point completely.”

“Oh, hush,” Thor replied. His voice was deep from the excitement of a good fight. He was grinning, which only multiplied Loki’s frustration. “Battle is good for you. It puts some color in your pale cheeks.”

Loki wiped at his cheek, his hand coming back stained red with blood. “Gross.”

Now it was Thor stepping closer, breaking into Loki’s personal space. His pupils were wide, as they often were after a mighty victory. “It’s not gross at all. You look very striking in red.”

Loki smeared the blood on his hand onto Thor’s face, some catching in the golden strands stuck to his skin by sweat. He glared at the grin still occupying Thor’s face. He moved his dagger to rest at Thor’s throat, just barely allowing the blade to touch Thor’s skin. “Perhaps I should get a bit more red on me then, hmm?” he challenged, his own voice growing rougher each moment longer Thor’s dark gaze rested upon him.

“You tell me off for running into a potential untimely demise and then proceed to threaten my life,” Thor noted, his eyes fixed on Loki’s mouth. “You’re very strange, brother.”

“I didn’t say I was going to  _ kill _ you,” Loki replied. Still, he let the dagger disappear into the nothingness he procured it from. He replaced the pressure on Thor’s throat with his fingers. Thor’s skin was slick with sweat, blood, and other grim he managed to get on him. He leaned closer, allowing their warm breathes to mix.

It was dangerous, doing this out in the wilderness where someone might come upon them. They were in a remote area of Vanaheim. Their father had sent them out to look for a group of Asgardian hunters that may have lost their way. A small task, one more fit for an Einherjar-in-training then the two princes. But Thor was restless and Loki sometimes needed fresh air, despite what others may say.

The beasts, whatever they were, had been sleeping in a clearing. Thor decided to wake them despite Loki’s pleas. He was too bloodthirsty for a soon-to-be king. Coupled with his arrogance, he’d put Asgard to ruins.

Loki thought it was a good opportunity to put Thor in his place. Sure, Thor was the heir to Asgard and above Loki in rank. But Thor would always be a mere adrenaline-seeking fool in Loki’s eyes. Sure, they were out in the open. But the chances of anyone walking through these woods were slim. Sure, they were covered in blood and dirt and all sorts of unpleasant things. But they only seemed to make them both want this even more.

“Loki,” Thor said. Loki could feel his name vibrate in Thor’s throat from where his hand still gripped it.

“Yes?” Loki sighed, tilting his head slightly.

“As handsome as you look when you’re thinking, I would appreciate if you—”

Loki didn’t need to hear the rest of Thor’s complaining. He pressed his lips to Thor’s, enjoying the grunt his brother let out. Loki tangled one hand in Thor’s hair, tugging him closer. He could feel Thor’s pulse fasten and his hold on his neck tightened reflexively. 

Thor grabbed at Loki’s clothes, trying to get his brother out of the offending material. Loki didn’t appreciate Thor’s attempt at ruining the pace Loki wanted to control. With both hands on Thor’s chest, he shoved him. Thor tumbled to the ground, landing with a huff on his back. He gave Loki a glare but spread his legs invitingly nonetheless. Loki knelt between them, leaning over Thor to capture his lips in another kiss.

To their left, there was a lifeless beast that Loki had nearly decapitated with a clever spell. To their right, a creature charred by Mjolnir’s lightning. The soil beneath had mixed with the monster’s shed scarlet.

Loki bit down on Thor’s lip. His teeth split Thor’s skin and elicited a sharp hiss from Thor. Loki shoved his pain with a gentle kiss, now mixed with the tang of Thor’s crimson ichor.

Ridding Thor of his armor was swift work with the help of magic. Loki pulled away from Thor’s mouth as he spelled away Thor’s trousers and undergarments. Thor was left only with his boots while Loki remained fully clothed. Loki’s admired every inch of Thor’s golden skin. It was no secret that the crown prince was always radiantly attractive after a skirmish. Loki would be the first to admit he had lost count of how many times he had dragged Thor to one of their chambers after his brother sparred with Sif or Hogun. He was simply irresistible in such a state.

Thor’s cock was half-hard. It probably had been that way all through the fight. Loki grasped it, stroking it slowly to encourage it to thicken fully. Thor groaned into the touch, his hips bucking up approvingly. 

“I hope you’ve memorized, ah, that oil spell, brother,” Thor heaved. He squirmed slightly under Loki’s hands. 

Loki was about to recount the spell, but he hesitated. His eyes were drawn to Thor’s mouth and the drop of blood collecting on his bottom lip. An idea formed in Loki’s mind, one that he figured it as best to act on before he thought about it too much. 

His left Thor, much to his dismay. Loki formed a dagger in his left hand and promptly cut into the right palm. Thor flinched at the undignified gasp Loki let out at the pain in his hand. He made sure to cut was smooth and deep. 

“Have you gone mad?” Thor questioned.

Loki didn’t reply. He let his hand hang down, fingers towards the ground so gravity could slick them with his fresh blood. He watched as his hand became covered in crimson, his ivory skin disappearing underneath it. He became entranced by his blood — his royal blood. The one thing that was supposed to keep him and Thor from doing  _ this. _ Instead, it would aid them. 

Oh, a clever bit of irony that Loki adored. It made the pain of slicing his skin worthwhile, as well as the morbid awe on Thor’s face.

“That’s a bit dramatic, even for you,” Thor breathed. Loki’s hand was now dripping red, so he sealed the wound with a quick spell. He lowered his blood-slick hand in between Thor’s legs.

“You love my dramatics,” Loki replied, unphased by Thor’s anxious frown. He pressed a finger into Thor, only letting have of it in. Then, after a second so he could adjust, pushing it fully in.

Thor’s head fell back into the ground, letting a low groan of approval. Loki added another finger, feeling Thor momentarily clench around his fingers. A sturdy breeze now filled the forest, blowing Loki and Thor’s hair. It helped cool Loki’s burning skin. The whispering of rustling tree branches was a thrilling backdrop to the slippery sounds of Loki’s fingers moving in and out of Thor.

When Loki slipped in a third finger, he used his free hand to pull his cock out of his trousers. He was already hard as Uru, aching to dive into the glorious god laid out for him. A few more twists of his fingers, then he pulled out of Thor. Loki admired the red smeared all over Thor’s hole. 

“You’re always so bloodthirsty, brother,” Loki said as he stroked his own dick with what wetness was left in his hand. “It’s so wonderful to see your desire quenched by my own blood.”

Thor sighed Loki’s name, his mind seemingly unable to come up with a response in his current state. Loki lined himself up, just barely putting pressure against Thor. His brother gave an approving grunt, so Loki pushed in. He didn’t bother to make it slow. Thor tensed and Loki placed his hand on his abdomen, breathing soothing spell into him, the one he used in similar instances of his own impatience in the past. 

“Relax,” he purred, pleased when Thor’s muscles unclenched and Thor met his gaze. “You feel almost as lovely as you look. Gods…”

There was no room for dawdling. They were equally pent-up after slaying spree. Adrenaline coursing through them mixed with the newly added dopamine to make a pleasurable cocktail in their godly neurological systems. A lesser being would simply fucking like animals with it ran through their brains. But Loki was not a lesser being, so he stayed composed. Well, for a while.

Thor kept begging for more. Not always outright, as his pride got in the way of that occasional. Sometimes it was a zip of lightning that went through Loki, causing his hips to move faster. Or a growl that had a desperate edge to it that made Loki drive in deeper.

Soon, Thor was shaking and shuddering and all sorts of beautiful gerunds. He gripped his own cock, able to hold back anymore. Loki allowed it, his hands already occupied by grasping Thor’s hip and shoulder. A few good strokes later and Thor’s body seized up, shooting his seed over his tense abdomen.

Loki spilled into Thor soon after, his brother’s name ripping through him as he did. They heaved into the wilderness air, both reeling from their climax. Loki pulled out, then marvelled at the sight of his softening dick covered him his own blood and come.

“Are you still mad at me?” Thor asked when Loki fell forward onto his chest.

“My outrage for you is unceasing,” Loki mumbled into Thor’s neck, nipping him to prove his point.

Thor chuckled. Loki could feel it in his own chest.

They laid there for many minutes before they finally managed to get up. Loki collected Thor’s clothes from where he’d scattered them amongst the dead creatures. They bathed in a nearby creek, then went on their way to finish the quest they’d been sent on by their father.

Loki half-hoped they’d come across more monsters that caught Thor’s warrior eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
